Ravers At Ouran High School!
by Hishiko-Chan1999
Summary: Hishiko, Reina, and Kiana are new girls at school. And their ravers. While starting their new years at school they catch the eyes of our favorite group of handsome boys. Rating may change.


**A NEW OHSHC STORY! XD PLEASE ENJOY!**

" **RAVING!" = Talking**

'**RAVING!' = Thoughts**

**RAVING = Regular**

**RAVING = Flashback**

3rd Person POV

3 girls walked down the halls of Ouran High school, none of them caring that they were missing classes.

The first girl was named Reina Suzuki, she was Japanese and Mexican, but she, like the other 2, had just moved back for their 1 year in high school. Reina was about 5 ft 3 in, and had wavy dark blonde hair. She had a size D cup. Her aquamarine eyes scanned the campus calmly but seemingly irritated. She was not wearing the uniform nor were her friends, because, her father had connections to the school. She was wearing a neon pink tutu, a black tube top that stopped above her belly button showing off her black stomach piercing, she was wearing a hot pink dead mouse hat, and her hair was let down. Her nails were painted Black on one hand, and Neon Pink on the other.

The second girl was named Kiana Lumia, she was Japanese and Chinese. She was about 5ft 4 in, and had her light brown hair styled in a hair cut called "scene hair" She sadly only had a size B cup . And she was wearing a Blue tutu, a blue crop top that said "lets get weird" in black, black and blue sneakers, and a hat that looked like Cookie Monster. She also had a tummy piercing that was blue, and a bunch of different colored bracelets.

The last girl, was named Hishiko Gotokuji, She was full Japanese. Her lavender eyes scanned the halls excitedly, and sadly that wasn't a lot as she was the smallest of the group, she was 4ft 11in, her black hair was layered, and it was styled with her long bangs to the side, she assumed she had the perfect sized boobies as hers wasn`t to big or to small, she was a size C cup. . She was wearing a black tank top, a yellow tutu, black and yellow fluffies, and black converse, a glow in the dark in the dark bead necklace, as well as bracelets, and a yellow and black fluffie hat with cat ears on it. She didn`t have a stomach piercing, but she did have a lip piercing on the right side of her lip, it was black. She was visibly most ready for the rave. But in reality, she was nervous; it was going to be her first rave in Japan! She was still a Kandy Kid, but she. Was. Scared.

Although they were all pretty they were all different. Reina was the mother figure of the group, she knew how to have fun but when someone needed help in a situation she was there. She was quiet and silent most of the time, but when raving or having fun, she gets very emotional.

Kiana was carefree and didn't really care, but don't hurt anyone she loves, she will kill you. She is a great planner for things, and she is crazy and dramatic when she wants to be.

Hishiko was the most random and exciting girl you could meet, she could brighten anyone's day, as she was always smiling and hated sad things. She loves sweets, is sentimental, and she is a daredevil. She also can be a little (more like a lot) Bipolar.

They were all pretty different, other than the fact that they would and could hurt anyone they wanted, and that fact that they all were all Best friends, and ravers. Also that they had a very COLORFUL language

As they walked on in the seemingly endless hallway, they suddenly saw bright, flashing lights. And heard an AMAZING beat. They all headed in the direction they heard the music, visibly happy that they had found the perfect people.

The ravers.

You see they all were ravers, and the most known ones too.

Reina was the Dealer of the group.

Kiana was a DJ.

And Hishiko was a Kandy Kid (if you don't know them, find out! I am a Kandy Kid! XD)

They all grinned as they stood in front of the door, and opened it to the rave.

The Rave Zone.

As they walked in, they grinned knowing they found their people, because even though they were best friends, in the raves, they split up. Reina walked towards the dealers, they doubted her at first, but as soon as they saw her sell something, they accepted her quickly into the dealing group.

Kiana walked up towards the DJ , she liked dancing, but she likes to spin her techno tracks way more than most DJ do. While the other DJ`s liked to dance more, she could spend her life DJing raves.

Last but not least, Hishiko made her way to the dancing, she may be small, but when it came to rave, she was a raving beast. She danced with everyone and anyone, she swayed her hips to the beat, and got a bunch of glow in the dark paint on her from grinding on some other short raving beast who came up from behind her. She smiled happily and listened to the amazing techno her friend had put on.

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always think about her_

_When she says hi to me_

_Butterflies go right through me_

Reina found her way to some girls who were in a group, and dealt every single one of them a different thing. She would be dealing drugs, but Kiana made her stop that and she was pretty sure you can't deal drugs at school. She dealt one girl a blue glow stick, another one she dealt was some neon glow in the dark face paint. Then she continued on.

Kiana was keeping an eye out for Reina while she was spinning her tracks, because she knew Reina could and would deal some things she shouldn't.

Hishiko was still grinding on the short raving beast, she didn't even know or care if it was a boy or girl, cause that's just how it was.

So there you have it. The Best Most Known Dealer, The Craziest Most Known Raver, And The Most Amazing Most Known DJ, all went to raves, and they all were completely different. But without each other, they knew they all would have been messed up by now.

_And when I see her dancing_

_Wanna take a chance in_

_Getting a little closer_

_Maybe get to know her_

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the whole room. Everyone looked up at who did it, still blinded by the sudden bright light. Hishiko, Reina, and Kiana all glared at the light, they had just started raving, and know someone just HAD to ruin their fun.

Everyone's eyes finally adjusted to the light. They all saw that the culprit was their "oh so wonderful" host club. Everyone groaned, while the 3 girls didn't know how to react. They had heard of the host club but didn't really know them. Sure they all were handsome, but they were pretty boys who had ruined their fun.

Everyone was quiet for a while, but Hishiko completely HATING the silence went ahead and shouted " START THE FUCKING MUSIC! XD"

That was all they needed. The Host club was completely forgotten in the world of music. As Kiana started a new song.

_I can be a freak_

_I can, I can be a freak_

_I ca, I can be a freak_

_I can, I can be a freak_

HC (host Club) POV

They had been sneaking in the rave, because Kyoya suggested a rave theme. Seeing as how a lot of the female population seems to like "bad boys". But Tamaki in all his idiotic glory, accidently turned on the light. The world stopped for a moment as the host club looked at the 3 new girls in amazement. They stared and thought in their minds:

Kyoya and Tamaki: 'That girl in blue is so beautiful. She looks amazing playing that… that….err, music? I must find out about her from Kyoya/The School Database! XD Wait, why is Kyoya/Tamaki looking at her too?! I WILL win her!

Mori and Kaoru: 'I wonder who that girl in pink is? She looks so unique, but why is she with those dealers? (Yes the host club knows about raves) I must know more about that pretty girl'. She is the prettiest girl in the- wait! Why is Mori/Kaoru staring at her?! Q-O She is mine!

Hunny, Haruhi, and Hikaru (all the h`s): 'That girl in the yellow is sooo cute! I wonder what her name is? And what class? *blush* Will she like me? Hey why are the other two looking at her?! I wont lose to them! I will win her over with my cuteness/flirting skills/honesty! Just you wait perfect girl! :D

While the boys were lost in their dreamland, they hadn't realized till they were there, that they all were unconsciously going towards the girls they were just thinking about.

Kiana POV

This is my favorite song! XD I love how funny this song is! I was laughing silently to myself until I suddenly felt someone staring at me. I turned around to found a blond dude with peculiar eyes as they were a purplish color, he looks at me with his eyes and says "Hello my beautiful princess" then he hands me a rose out of nowhere.

I back away nervously when I suddenly walk into a black haired dude with glasses that glinted making his eyes very hard to see.

Then it struck me, how can he do that in a dark room?! And weren't they some of the boys from the host club!?

Q.O I smiled nervously at them than turned back around to get lost in the music, which was very near impossible.

Reina POV

Heheheheheeh… I just sold some stupid idiot some skittles…. For 150 dollars! AAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHO THE FUCK IS STUPID ENOUGH TO BUY SKITTLES FOR 150! XD I laughed out loud evilly causing some other dealers to look at me quizzically. I shrugged them off, and started to walk around to find some dumb or fucked up ravers.

As I walked I suddenly bumped into some boy with orange-ish hair and Cheshire cat eyes. He had a light pink blush on his cheeks when he bumped into me, I was sent sprawling into a group of people, but luckily before I got hurt or fell, someone with strong muscular arms caught me.

I looked up to see a very handsome face and black spiky short hair. I blushed a deep red when I realized that I was staring at him and quickly ran away, holding my skirt down as I didn't want anyone to see what I'm hiding under Neath. Heheheheheehe song lyrics! XD

I finally reached some place safe and away from those guys, when I suddenly realized, they were some of the boys from that host club!

Hishiko POV

I felt so lonely when that other small raving beast left me… I only let me be sad for a while though because I realized there is NO party when I am not happy :D I rocked my body to the music, when I accidently bumped into someone; I looked behind to see that I bumped into a boy loli! He had slightly watery eyes and was rubbing them, he had little bunnies around him and I couldn't help myself.

I quickly pulled him up and gave him a big hug. This was kind of easy, seeing as how he was a little bit taller than me. I muttered a short " kawaii~" as I hugged him. I looked up to see he was blushing at least 50 shades of red. I apologized and backed away, only to bump into ANOTHER person!

I looked around and had to look up a little but I saw the prettiest big brown eyes. The boy I bumped into blushed a little a said "Ha-ha, hi! I'm Haruhi, who are you?" I blushed a little a replied with shyly but excitedly "Hi! XD I am Hishiko! Will you be my friend! XD Can I call you Haru-Kun!? XD And, hehe, sorry 'bout bumping into you! Gomensai! Gomensai! Gome-"

He stopped me by pulling my lips onto his. I blushed really hard, but he only replied with a smile "YES! But only if I can call you Hishiko! And it`s ok, I don't mind it if it is a pretty girl like you! "

I looked at him quizzically hoping for a cute nickname, but I'll take what I can get! Also, he kissed me so it's all good! "Of course Haru-Kun!" "Ok, meet me tomorrow at this place after school, I have to go!" With that, Haru-Kun left. Leaving with my first kiss.

I blushed again realizing Haru-kun really did take my first kiss! I was a hopeless romantic, so I always wanted to keep my first kiss for the right person, but I feel as if that was a great person to give it to. I was in my dreamland until I realized.

Once again I was alone.

I decided to dance again when suddenly someone's hands slid on my waist and started to grind on me. I happily replied by grinding back, happy that I had a new grin….err…..dancing partner. I looked up to catch a glimpse of orange, when suddenly my DANCING partner whispered in my ear making me shiver " My name is Hikaru Hitachin, yours? Also you shouldn`t go around kissing random people, it will make people like me angry" I turned around in a swift movement and brought his face down to mine, I whispered back in his ear "I am Hishiko Gotokuji…. What if I kissed you? Would that make you angry?...Bye-bye now….." I walked away slowly, I realized that he was flirting, and when that happens you have to play hard to get.

**The END! Heeheheehehehehehehehehe, nooooo that would be mean.**

5 hrs Later

All 3 girls headed home, tired but happy, anxious, or nervous about their encounters that night (you can guess who was feeling what) They all got to their house and stepped in quietly going to their different colored rooms.

They all lived together, but that was because they didn't want to live with their families, they were all taken off as being heiress, and now at their ages of 16, their fathers were just using them as pawns to marry off. They all went to sleep dreaming of the boys they met that night.

The Next Day 3rd Person POV

All 3 girls woke up to the alarm clock. They got ready for another day at school. But today they were wearing "regular" clothes, they packed their raving gear in their school bags.

Reina did the same with her hair she did on the day before. She wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of ripped up denim jeans, and a pair of plain black converse.

Kiana kept her hair the same, but she wore a black t-shirt that hung of her shoulders, it was decorated in neon splatter paint, she was also wearing a pair of denim shorts and black gladiator sandals.

Hishiko feeling random decided to put on some cosplay. She couldn't decide between her Red and Black Lolita dress, her school girl outfit, and her Hinata cosplay from the anime Naruto: Road To Ninja! She laid them our and asked Reina and Kiana to help her out. The outfits looked like this:

Lolita Dress: It ended a little bit above her knees. The sleeves puffed out and were frilly along with the bottom of the dress. She had a black bow around her neck, and a black, frilly apron. The dress in particular was red; it tied in the back and cut in a 'U' shape around her neck.

School Girl Outfit: She wore a blue and grey pleated skirt that stopped above her knees. A white long sleeved undershirt that was long-sleeved, but she rolled them up, she had a blue blazer on over her white shirt, and over that, she had on a black jacket. She also had a black bow that tied around her neck.

Hinata Cosplay: It was the big grey and purple jacket, but this one she left open, showing off her shirt that stopped right below her breasts, and was strapless, she had on short denim shorts, and her ninja slippers on. She kept her hair as it was.

At first because of their big sister nature, they both picked the school girl outfit. But after they saw what she looked like in the Hinata cosplay, they let her wear that. So that`s what she wore.

They all Walked to school because even though their families gave them money, they NEVER sent limo`s, and the girls were to lazy to call some for themselves. They all walked to school feeling excited but scared for who they might meet that day.

At School

They girls decided to skip class as they were already late. They walked up to the roof, but on the way there they came to music room.

Hishiko looked at the paper Haru-Kun had given her and decided to ask the girls if they wanted to go. "Rei-Chan, Nana-Chan, can we go in there to check it out?" She asked with her big puppy eyes. Reina and Kiana sighed, they hated their pet names, and REALLY didn`t want to go, but they couldn`t stand against those eyes! "Alright, alright, let`s get this over with….." Hishiko squealed with joy and went to open the big doors.

She pushed, and pushed, and pushed, she pushed one more time until suddenly someone from the other side opened the door.

She took a couple steps back, until she saw a familiar head of brown, she went to go glomp him yelling "HARUUUU-KUUUUNNNNNN! XD" But she in all her hyped up clumsiness, tripped on her a little bit oversized jacket and fell.

She yelped and shut her eyes tight as she was getting ready for her body to connect with the floor, but she landed on someone as small as her instead.

She opened one eye and looked at the boy-loli that she remembered was from the other day. She blushed lightly and crawled off of him.

She quickly started saying "Gomensai! Gomensai! Gome-"But once again she was cut off as the boy grabbed her hands and said "Hiiiii!~ I`m Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny if you want! XD Will you be my friend! What`s your name?! XD"

She smiled just as big back and said happily with just as much bubbly enthusiasm "Hiiiii! I`m Hishiko, but I like nicknames; I like your name Mitsukuni! Can I call you that! XD I want to be your friend too!XD"

They both went to glomp each other at the same time, but the accidently bumped heads. They both looked at the host club and the girls who were overwhelmed by the cuteness and blubbliness, and started wailing. Hishiko went up to Reina and Hunny went to Mori, and they both said in unison "WAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I HIT MY HEAD REALLY HEAD REALLY HARD! MAKE IT BETTER!"

Suddenly Haruhi came with 2 icepacks, he gave one to Hunny. But walked over to Hishiko pulled Hishiko into her lap, and put the icepack on her head. Hishiko calmed down to Haruhi`s touch, but blushed and said loud enough for every one to hear, but not yelling "Thank you Haru-Kun….I convinced my friends to come here because I wanted to see you."

Hunny and Hikaru started fuming. Hikaru mad that he wasn`t getting any attention from Hishiko stormed over and picked Hishiko up. He then proceeded to walk away out of the club.

Hunny and Haruhi were boiling over at this point, how dare he take her! They thought. They left as well, to find their little princess.

They rest of the club and girls finally snapped out of that little episode and looked at each other, they all thinking different things.

Kiana: It`s those two guys from the other day! What are they thinking!?

Tamaki: I feel as though she is scared of me….. is she!? What did I do wrong!?

Kyoya: I can practically read Tamaki`s thoughts… is that girl, Kiana ok? She looks scared, should I comfort her?!

Reina: Whoa… those 2 are the dudes I walked into….. cool

Mori: Why does she seem so….. calm, didn`t she blush yesterday?

Kaoru: She is really pretty up close, if only I could get closer to her, but she might not like that…..

With Hikaru and Hishiko

As they got lost in their dreamlands, Hikaru took Hishiko to a secret spot only he knew. He sat her down, and sat down in front of her, he leaned closer and closer until…

**Cliffhanger! XD sorry I had to leave it at that, but more people read it when I leave it like that, because they want to read it! Anyways,**

**This was a reeeaaaaly loooong chapter! XD but it was worth it for my fans (you guys) so please give me ideas for my next chapter, and any new chapters for my other stories! Also, tell me if I should make this a lemon ****blush**** O/O I don't usually do them, but I want to try to right most genres, including lemon or lime! XD SO, any ideas, and should I have some Lemon and Lime?**


End file.
